


Admit It

by strawberry_dykequiri



Category: The L Word
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, F/F, POV First Person, Sex, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_dykequiri/pseuds/strawberry_dykequiri
Summary: Just a quick drabble of Jenny's thoughts on her and Shane's first time together, beginning with their first kiss and ending towards the conclusion of their very long night ;)Jenny POV, very short.





	1. Prolonged Agony

**Author's Note:**

> this is written in the way I like to think Jenny would write: a bit of stream of consciousness, some unorthodox formatting, etc. Enjoy :)

I’m pressed up against the wall in our hallway, the same one I'm sure you've done this with plenty of other girls on, in this same prolonged state of agony. I don't know how long we've been kissing, but that's what it is—pure agony, feeling your bony hips against my stomach

 

_Pressing,_

 

_Searching for more._

 

It's agony to feel your long, slim fingers rub lustfully against my hips and back. I wonder how long you can stand it. This precipice, this ledge that fucks with your perception completely.

 

Not long enough. Your tongue:

 

_Tangling,_

 

_Thrusting against mine_

 

is the very last straw. Your fingers trace their way under the shoulders of my dress, and you drag them down my arms in one swift movement. The top of my dress is gone, goosebumps dancing across my torso. My legs feel as though they might topple any second as I feel your smooth hands over my breasts, grabbing as though you’ve wanted this as long as I have, fingers neatly plucking as you bow your head to my neck and collarbone, lips sliding over my skin. I can't count how many times I’ve thought of this, whether it be in passing or on one of those nights where I lay awake in bed, hearing the thump of your headboard and those muffled curses of yours, wishing it was me in there instead of one of those girls. I lower my hands from your neck, down to your narrow hips, then slide them around to your ass, grabbing it and pulling your pelvis as close to me as it can get. You sigh and kiss up my jawline, then over to my ear and nibble it slightly. I can feel your breath shuddering softly into it, and it's all I can do not fall over the edge as you softly murmur,

“Your bedroom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh spicy, amiright?


	2. Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-coitus coitus? seems likely with these two, so enjoy a small glimpse at Shane's submissive side.

 

We’ve just finished and I'm tracing the smooth expanse of skin right under your breast. Your smooth chuckle is enough to make me want you all over again. Slowly, ( _so slow)_ I trace my two fingers to your breast, lurking and slowly stalking the outer circle of your nipple. Your breath is hitching in your throat like you just felt that first blooming of lust deep inside.

And when I softly touch the tip of my tongue to those slight and pointed peaks, circling and nipping at the stiffness, I swear I feel your chest dip in pleasure. I know you can hardly take it when I run my hand across your thigh, up to your hips, down to your slick, fleshy center. I can always tell you're gone when your hips start rolling of their own accord. I love knowing these small secrets. Like that you need this more than you’d ever like to admit. Or that there's this secret part on your side.

( _that's where your new tattoo is)_

I know that if I

_kiss,_

_lick,_

_trace_

over it, you lose control. It's this little private island I've discovered. One only we know about. I wonder if you'll ever lay in bed at night  _(alone),_ running your fingers over it, pretending I'm there touching you.

This is as loud as I know you'll allow yourself to be. I can hear your muddled praises and expletives coolly being breathed out every time I press my fingers harder against the throbbing. And when my tongue replaces my fingers, your panting seems ceaseless. After a minute I sense this lack of comfort. It's this disconnect of vulnerability and before I know it, I'm under you, fucking you with my hand, your head in the crook of my neck as you whisper,

_“imcomingimcomingimcoming,”_

breathlessly into my ear, tensing up over me, pressing so hard against me. Not wanting to admit that you lost yourself for a second there, and it felt so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! review if you'd like, i'd love to know what y'all think.


End file.
